Grand ElSword Art Online
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: "Goodbye for now Elsword. Take care of Sieghart for us..." My kind smile turned into one of a predator. later sex and please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Elsword (Infinity Sword) (Age: 20)

Elesis (Grand Master) (Age: 19)

Sieghart (Primal Knight) (Age: 18)

Rufus (Executioner) (Age: 20ish)

Raven (Sword Taker) (Age: 20)

Jin (Rama) (Age: 19)

Ronan (Spell Knight) (Age: 22)

Eve (Code: Battle Sarah) (Age: 19)

Chung (Tactical Trooper) (Age: 19ish)

Asuna

Kirito

{{{{This story does not take place in their real world. And all characters are OOC, and this is my first}}}}

(Sieghart's POV)

I was laying down in the grass under a willow tree trying to take a nap. The reason why I was trying is because Rufus and Ronan are talking to each other. "Hey Rufus, wanna see this?" Ronan asked. I crack an eye open to see what they were doing and then both my closed when Ronan kissed Rufus. I could hear the younger gasp into the kiss. Damn it. I open my eyes and sit up. Good thing I brought a book with me. Otherwise, I'd have to listen to them kiss.

"Oh hi Jin," I said as he sat down next to me. "Hey Sieghart. How was your nap?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I couldn't go to sleep," I replied to his question. Curse him for being a year older than I. "Why not?" he asked when I didn't add anything. I just merely pointed toward Rufus and Ronan. "Oh," was his only answer before his kissed my neck. "Not here," I sighed out in pleasure. "It's not like they haven't seen us naked before." my red headed lover did have a point, but still. "The answer is still no Jin." I say as I stand up to get away from him.

"Oh c'mon Sieghart." he whined and that made Rufus shoot us an amused look and Ronan to look at us with a raised eyebrow. "The answer will forever be no. not while we are in the company of at least one other person." I said over his whining. Then he went to pouting as I walked off. I could hear Rufus' laughter and Ronan trying to keep him quiet. I could care less if Rufus was laughing.

(Elsword's POV)

I had my hands resting on Raven's hips as I kissed him passionately on the lips. He moaned and I took the advantage of deepening the kiss as I felt his knees buckle under him. "Elsword," he gasped when I touched his crotch with my hand. Just then, there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart, straightened up and instantly came down from our high. "Coming!" I called out, a little irritated that our play time was interrupted. When I reached the door, I heard talking. "Yes, now." "B-but I thought that they had to wait at least twenty four hours?" "No you trollop," I opened the door and saw two ordinary men holding two large boxes. "May I help you?"

They looked at me, then at each other, then back at me. They handed me both boxes and took off running down the street. "Raven, can you get the door?" I heard him say something in reply, but I couldn't quite hear. I saw him coming and I stepped out of the way. He closed the door and took the boxes out of my hands. "Aw Rave, you don't have to do that." but I saw a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite see. Then he smiled at me and placed both boxes on the table. The labels read 'Industrial International Virtual Reality Inc.'.

"Rave?" I asked when he didn't answer. He opened the first box and (the game thing is like in SAO 'Sword Art Online') I grinned at the gaming stuff. 'Grand ElSword Art Online' is what was labeled on the game stuff. "I love you Els," Raven suddenly said as he pulled me into a hug. I didn't hesitate to hug back. "I love you too Rave."

"Let's play the game," he added and I nodded against his shoulder. We got the game set up and we put the head thing on and closed our eyes.

(In-Game: NORM POV)

Elsword opened his eyes and saw that he was in a city. "So cool," he whispered as he took in all the sightings. "Hey," Elsword turned around to see a young adult with long blue hair tied into a ponytail. "Have you seen a guy with light brown hair come through here?" Elsword shook his head and stared at the blue haired stranger. Well, he shouldn't complain, his hair is red. "Me and him were supposed to be together for this great event that's going on right now. And there are supposed to be four in a party. It was supposed to be me, Rufus, Sieghart and Jin." the blue haired male suddenly looked shocked. "Oh my lord, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Ronan, what about you?"

"I'm Elsword." Elsword replied with a grin. It looked like him and this Ronan guy were going to get along great. "Who're you paired up with for the event?" Ronan asked as he stared at the red head for an answer. "Uh...Raven, Eve and Chung." he smiled and nodded. "Well, you know Sword Art Online where you couldn't have any magic or archers? [a nod from Elsword] Well apparently in this virtual reality game, you can play both of those. The only problem is that our avatars look like us in the real world." he sighed and Elsword just looked puzzled.

"Hey Ronan, have you seen Sieghart anywhere with a white haired girl?" a male with short red hair asked. "Jin, you just LET someone take our game partner?" Ronan had turned his back to Elsword who was listening intently on the conversation. "Well, we were together but this weird white haired girl showed-never mind I found him. SIEGHART!" the red head named Jin called out as he ran passed Elsword. Ronan turned back to Elsword and sighed. "Sorry about that. But-RUFUS where the HELL were you?" Elsword turned to see a male with red eyes and light brown hair. "Sorry Ronan, I was just having a look around. And I wanted to meet up with a guy named Raven." Elsword turned in time to see Ronan seething in jealousy.

"Get over here...now." Ronan said through grit teeth. Elsword saw Rufus surge and walk casually up to the blue haired male. "Hey," Rufus turned toward Elsword and smiled. "My name is Rufus. Who might you be?" Elsword just stared at Rufus. Rufus had two pistols on his hips and Elsword gulped. "Elsword," the red head replied as he continued to stare. Unaware that Jin was on his way back with a stranger. "I found Sieghart Ronan." Elsword was jolted out of the trance he was in and apperantly so was Rufus. "What? Oh yeah," Rufus looked passed Elsword and made the red head turn and his eyes widened. There, with Jin, was a beautiful raven haired male. "Bonjour," the raven haired beauty said as he bowed.

And the translation above his head said 'Hello'. "Uh hi," Elsword was taken aback by the stranger.

(Elsword's POV)

Oh my god. OH MY GOD! I could feel my hands get all sweaty. "My name is Sieghart." the raven haired stranger said as he looked me in the eyes."M-my name is E-Elsword. It's a pleasure t-to meet you." I replied as we shook hands. I was staring into his bea-NO! You have a lover. A charming, devoted, lover at that. "So, Elsword, have any idea who your partners are for the event?" Sieghart asked with a love-stop THINKING that. I mentally slap myself and replied with a smile of my own, "I have Raven, Eve and Chung. What about you?" the only reason I asked was so I could hear his voice again.

"Rufus, Jin and Ronan. And that reminds me, Jin, about the whatchamacallit, you can do it now." I saw Jin do a silent cheer with a huge grin on his face. "Thanks Sieg." and he was off at a very fast run. I was shocked, but this seemed normal to the others. "The DGM should announce the event soon. That's why Jin ran off to do whatchamacallit." Rufus replied to my silent question. "Ah," was all I could say. "And besides Rufus," Ronan added as he turned to Rufus and wrapped an arm around his waist, "who needs it anyway? I bet it's for couples only." I saw Rufus smile as he nuzzled Ronan's shoulder.

"Aw come on guys, really?" Sieghart asked with a little irritation. "Elsword is still here you know." just then, Raven came along with Chung and Eve along with Jin who was sulking behind them. "Elsword, it's almost time." I nod at Eve before the whole place went dark. We heard screams and shouts of terror and rage before a light in the sky alerted us that the DGM was arriving. Everyone quieted down and we all looked to the sky.

"Welcome players. To the game Grand ElSword Online. I am sure that all of you have your partners. Because, I have a very special event for all newbies who did not go through the Beta Testing of this game. The event goes on for three weeks and any food you eat here, will transfer to your real body in the real world. Now, I bet some of you have lots of questions. But I can't answer them. Not now, but soon. Anyway, I am sure you all heard of this event from reading the box you have gotten. And if you haven't read it, then to bad. Now I know some of you, but only a small portion, have played the game called Grand Chase."

"I know we have," Ronan said under his breath so that only we eight could hear.

"If you have not played it yet, then some of this will be unfamiliar with you. There are returning players here from both Sword Art Online (Story will be written soon) and Grand Chase (story will be written soon). Now, to the event, the event is for four players only. Some of you may already be couples in the real world, but in the game, you have no lover. Your emotions reset, and your love might change you in the real world. In this game, your personality and background which have already been imported from your real bodies into your avatar. Once you have found a lover, you can activate the couples' ring and it will show that you are coupled with that person. There are a few rules..."

Just then, large words appeared in the sky and I squinted to read them...

1\. No killing other players unless they are in PVP

2\. No more than one lover

3\. you can enter a dungeon at the level of 10 (go through the Fields '1-4' to earn these levels)

4\. Beta Testers are not allowed to do this event

5\. Beta Testers can have their gear they had ended with in the beta testing

6\. Monster Hunting in Fields at night is not advisable (but you can still do it)

7\. Can only hunt monsters within your level

8\. Maximum members in a party is five

9\. Maximum members in a Guild is twenty-seven

10\. Only ten Guilds allowed (so choose the name wisely)

11\. Can't have more than three skills

12\. Only one team skill is allowed

13\. Bank sharing is not allowed

14\. Telling other players your personal life is not allowed

15\. Having a Familiar (or pet) is allowed

16\. Titles can only be achieved by doing great things (Like clearing a long dungeon within five minutes or less)

17\. Ranks can only be achieved through PVP

18\. Telling other players how to access your bank, etc. is not allowed

19\. Exiting during a Dungeon is allowed but not advisable

20\. Once you have coupled with a player, you can't choose another

"Holy crap, twenty rules? That's it? Well, they are all actually true. Well, the ones not dealing with couples." Sieghart said as he hummed softly in thought. My heart beat faster at hearing this sound. Holy shit, the DGM is right! My emotions did change! I stared at Sieghart as he hummed softly to himself. What a beautiful sound... "Hey Sieghart, wanna take a look around?" I asked and he turned to me with a smile. "Sure," he walked to my side and I mentally grinned to myself. I WILL make Sieghart mine!

"Hey Elsword, just a moment please." Jin was walking toward me as my raven haired beauty talked with Ronan and Rufus some ways away from us. "What Jin?" I asked in the most pleasant voice I could muster. Jin leaned in closer and whispered in my ear, "If you do couple with Sieghart, I warn you. If you do anything to break his heart, I will break all the rules and kill you. Because...you see, Sieghart is very special to me. Not just because he used to be my lover, but because I care as an older brother and friend now." his warning had somehow sent shivers up my spine and I nodded my head. "And one more thing, Sieghart has a kind heart, before he met me, he had serious trust issues. His heart is fragile when it comes to love." then Jin was gone.

I now have a better understanding of Sieghart. _I won't let you down Jin...I won't let your hard work go to waste._ I thought to myself as I watched Sieghart doubled over in laughter. I was getting turned on by the mere thought and sight of him. "N-no way," Rufus said as he shuddered. I look more closely and saw that he was shaking in either fear or a silent laughter. "I WILL make you laugh aloud Rufus! If it's the last thing I do!" Ronan shouted as he was dragged away by a shuddering Jin. He was tryin to hold back his laughter, but snorts were coming out.

"Hey," I then saw Sieghart turn around heasintly toward a stranger. "Hey there cutie," the stranger said as he approached Sieghart like a predator stalking it's prey. "W-what do you want Trevor?" Sieghart asked in a shaky voice as Rufus scooted closer to him for what seems like he's trying to get closer so in case something happens, he would be the first to get it full blast. "Sieghart, you know that I like you. Why not just couple up with me and I'll leave your friends alone?" Trevor asked as he stalked closer to them. Rufus let out an inhuman growl and stepped in-between the two of them. "Go away," Rufus growled out in warning.

"Or what?" Trevor asked as he leaned his face closer to Rufus'. Trevor's lips ghosted over Rufus' own and then, in a split second, there was a crack and I saw Rufus' arm out like he had uppercut-ed the man and Trevor on the ground unconscious. "Don't you ever come near us again you Perra de infierno..." the translator above his head said 'bitch out of hell'. I walked up to them and Sieghart was instantly in my arms shaking. "Elsword," Rufus said without turning to me. I look up and Rufus was looking over his shoulder at me with a sad look, "Take care of him will you? No puedo hacer esto por siempre..." the translation above his head said 'I can't keep doing this forever'. I nodded and his sad frown turned into a sad smile.

"Goodbye for now Elsword. Take care of Sieghart for us..." then he walked off and I was left alone with Sieghart in my arms who was now sleeping. I smiled to myself and then I looked around and saw that we were near an inn and I headed inside where I saw a bunch of other people lined up for rooms. "Alright already!" a male voice shouted in fright. "Heheheheh, you are scared way to easily. After we are rested up, we're heading out into the Fields to gain levels." another male voice said in a sly tone. "Shut up otherwise I will never be able to sleep!" a female voice shouted above everyone else. The room went quiet besides for the breathing of the players.

And one by one, every player was leaving and going into their rooms. Then it was me and Sieghart who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. "Hello, I am Satoshi, looking for two bedrooms?" the male named Satoshi asked. (Watch Corpse Party to see what he looks like) "Actually I was wondering if you had a bedroom with two beds in it." I corrected as my eyes traveled up and down Satoshi's body. "Sure. I have one left. And if you are wondering, I was a Beta Player." I nodded has he handed me the key to our bedroom. "Have a nice night at Travelers Inn." he said in a neutral tone as I walked up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there, I barely managed to open the door and get Sieghart onto his bed. I turned from him to close the door, but I thought I saw someone standing there. The room was lit with only one candle and when I blinked, he was gone.

I closed the door and saw that Sieghart had turned so his front faced me. I smile and walk slowly to him. I kneel down and run my hand through his short raven locks. _I will make you mine Sieghart. I won't let anyone else have you._ My kind smile turned into one of a predator. I hear his steady breathing and I run my hand down his pale cheek. _And I won't let anyone hurt you either. I promised Jin..._ At the thought of Jin, I felt a surge of respect for him. He took care of Sieghart for all these years. I could never compete with that even if I tried. He made Sieghart learn to trust others again.

I silently sigh and sand up and walk over to my bed. I crawl into it and blow out the candle, leaving everything dark with only moonlight coming through.


	2. READ THIS!

_Captain-Miller is on board_

_Captain-Monica is on board_

_CaptainRegor is on board_

_Kark-Jocke is on board_

_Avril_Ventress is on board_

_Hunter_[XT] is on board_

_501st-veteran is on board_

_Rainie is on board_

_nowhere3 is on board_

_EddieSmithWCHS2013 is on board_

_Jack_Sparrow_ is on board_

_Kark-Harald90 is on board_

_Darth-Saberkilla is on board_

_Kark-Trampe is on board_

_Lord-of-Hunger is on board_

_~Avenger~ is on board_

_Bacara is on board_

_CommanderCody212 is on board_

_ARC-Troopa-Nate is on board_

_Cpt- Thoom is on board_

_(Me) Zoom-Doom is on board_

((((((((((|))))))))))))

Captain-Miller: Yo people!

Captain-Monica: Hey~

CaptainRegor: I wish I were dead... _

Kark-Jocke: Hello jeekrs

Avril_Ventress: You all shall die

Hunter_[XT]: Hey there

501st-veteran: Cool people

Rainie: Fakes

nowhere3: Dread on it

EddieSmithWCHS2013: On board

Jack_Sparrow_: Jackie here

Kark-Harald90: King Harald to you

Darth-Saberkilla: Male, not female

Kark-Trampe: Tramp

Lord-of-Hunger: Lord to all of you readers

~Avenger~: CLONES

Bacara: Baka Baka

CommanderCody212: CODIE

ARC-Troopa-Nate: Nate nat

Cpt- Thoom: Sweet mother of -

(Me) Zoom-Doom: Hello my wonderful readers! As you can see, these are random names who said random stuff like Nate nat which translates into Kit-kat. ~Avenger~ just says clones-

~Avenger~: CLONES! CLONE CLONES!

Zoom-Doom: Yeah .' anyway! I have something to tell you, I will be posting on dA more than FF stories. But I will post ever blue moon, nah just kidding. I wouldn't do that to ya folks.

Jack_Sparrow_: Because she has a bad sense of humor _

Zoom-Doom: I DO NOT! Anyhoo, I will announce that I am doing a rewrite of "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knight of Orichalcos". It will now be renamed to "Zanzibar, Yami, Mevlin, Bakura and the Knights of Orichalcos". Which means the whole plot will be changed and more characters will be added, just not a whole lot of 'em. I may or may not add more OCs, but it's still in early development right now. I will keep you posted on the things that are going on right now.

Kark-Harald90: And you forgot to mention something Zoom-Doom!

Zoom-Doom: OH YEAH! And I am posting a brand new story called "School Field Camping Trip". It will be a Yaoi story as always because you like that and I like that, so it works out. Keep a look out for it, but not to soon because it's still early but I will post the first chapter as soon as it's done. But the rewrite will NOT be posted until I deem it worthy. I repeat, the rewrite WILL NOT be up until I deem it worthy to be up which will be until I reach 10,000 words or more.

Bacara: Baka Baka

~Avenger~: CLONE!

Zoom-Doom: And you may notice that this is in every story I ever wrote. There will be no more updates. I repeat, THERE WILL BE NO MORE UPDATES FOR THE STORIES!

Captain-Miller: This was written on 8/22/2014 at 11:00pm in Akron, OH


End file.
